duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Kira's Mother
}} Kira's Mother is a mysterious character in the Duel Masters (2017) series of the Duel Masters Anime. She the main antagonist in Joe's dueling era, with her actions extending to threatening the balance of the creature world. However in the subsequent arc, she seems to be just an observer. Details A mysterious and ominous female figure that often appears as a silhouette that is sometimes wearing a hood to obscure her face. In the manga, she is seen wearing a suit of armor that makes her resemble Xanadu in the Anime. She later donned this armor in the anime, with the only feature not visible as of now being her eyes. This is later inherited to the anime, in which she only appears with that suit since it was featured. Her real name is unknown, and her background history is unstated. However, since the events in this anime is based on Star Cross where Xanadu is dead and is replaced with an alien creature under the service of Adam, it is very unlikely that she is actually Xanadu. She is the person behind Kira's strange behavior and seems to be planning unknown objectives. One of them may be creating Plan DG using Joe Kirifuda's Dragon Drawing and turn it into an actual creature. She is very cruel and callous, even going as far as advising Kira to break his friendship with Joe Kirifuda in order to make him know the loneliness of justice. After Kira is forced to change his heart due to Joe defeating him, she did not do anything notable save for observing Kirazeus and telling Kira to stop Zeero, possibly because she was forced to stay away from interfering too much due to the bad reputation this has caused. Story She first appeared in Episode 3 after Kira defeated Joe Kirifuda and before the credits. While her appearance is not shown and the relation is not directly hinted, in the credit it is labeled as "Kira's Mother". In Episode 9, she made Kira make a pact with Ov Sidia. The card first appears as a black blank card but it formed when Kira was about to cast Novalty Amaze. After Kira defeated Boltz, She has Kira train further before Kira notices something is wrong with the card. She also sets a camera in Joe's house and spies it via television. In Episode 11, She stole Joe's Dragon drawing and commences "Plan DG", indicating she is about to revive the Dragon creature with it. Once the Dragon drawing was given so much power that its eyes opened and the Plan DG entered emergency mode and becomes DG ~Time of Judgment~, in which she presses the emergency button and halts its growth. Later on she dons a suit of armor that vaguely resembles Xanadu's armor and the DG becomes DG ~The Thing Made By Man~ which is used by Kira to kill an evil Duel Warrior. When she is spying on Joe and Kira, the DG continues to grow and she has to temporarily halt the progress. Duel Masters! She seems to had been realized the errors of her ways and seemingly only appears to monitor Kira, with a clear desire to attack the darkness civilization. Just like in the past arc, she is entirely passive. In one section, she was ambushed and kidnapped by Kejisuki and had her card Zett, Kiramekuseisen corrupted into Zett, Datennokokutei. However, her son saved her by defeating the evil duel warrior and turning the corrupted card into Zetcho, Seikonotentei. Trivia *She is the first major female antagonist in the anime series, and the first one is entirely passive. *She has the same voice actor as Fulcon Purito. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Former Villains